Kihachi
by FallenFan77
Summary: Inuyasha tells his daughter how he met her mother. And it was not the romantic kind of way she thought it would be.


**Kihachi**

_By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**

Hi Minna-san, just a little one-shot I decided to write. Just to ease my little writer's block-my worst enemy, we meet again, for The Other Worlds of Us. I can't seem how to end that world for Inuyasha and Kagome. Jeez, I'll figure it out tomorrow..well later today, since today is tomorrow and…why don't I let you read, ne?

**Disclaimer** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

-x-

A girl with midnight colored hair stared down at the empty cup in her hands. Her golden eyes then flicked over to the movement in her peripheral vision to notice her father standing by the door.

"Oi…What are you doing up this late?" He said groggily. She noticed her father blink several times to clear his vision. His head turned to the side to see the time and he softly groaned. "Kihachi, it is four in the morning," Her father said a little louder than before, but settled in the chair next to her.

"Papa, I wasn't tired and remember…Mama always said that green tea helps you sleep," The teen replied and settled the velvet cup down on the table. A small smile spread on her face,"Sorry if my _loud, _quiet steps woke you up."

Like he always done, perhaps ever since she was born, he keh-ed silently and smirked. Kihachi smiled in return at her father, but it slowly faded as she thought of how to ask her father the simple question that roamed in her mind.

"Papa…" Kihachi paused and pressed a finger to her lips. Was this truly a good decision to ask her father _that_ question? It was a little early and he would still be extremely tired. She watched him turn his head to the side only a little, motioning for her to continue. Well, it was now or never. "How did you and mom meet?"

The first thing she notice her father do was that he tensed visibly and his face was stern. Kihachi lowered her head and nearly sighed, just until her father opened his mouth, so he can answer.

"It was a weird day to say the least…yo-your mother, she-" Inuyasha glanced up at the ceiling to reminisce. Golden eyes contracted when a peaceful and calm expression washed over his features. His eyes fixed on hers and she knew that it was going to be a long story. _Might as well settle comfortably_, Kihachi thought.

Currently, the teen's toes were barely touching the cold, wooden floor and she lifted her legs to sit in a cross-legged position. Once settled in a more complacent position, her eyes blinked in wonder at her father.

* * *

"Bye Sango! See you tomorrow!" A perky, demure girl, just around the age of seventeen at the most, waved good-bye to her friend. Her long midnight-black hair, reaching just in the middle of her back, flowed gracefully in the wind as it blew around her.

It was the twenty-first of March, a Friday that left her in a more than content state, being that school won't start for another two days. The girl hummed a soft tune, eyes shining brightly at the normal day she had, smiling ever so brilliantly.

Her right hand was firmly holding a cup of green tea that she had always bought every two or three weeks on Fridays. "Today feels so nice, but all I want to do is go home, school was a hassle today." She had muttered to herself, yet she still received the eerie looks by-passers gave her.

A familiar ringtone sounded a she stopped walking and settled under a tree that blocked the sun's rays. Glancing down at the number that flashed on her phone, she noticed that it was the same girl she had said her farewell to.

"Sango-Oh okay, don't worry, I guess I forgot." She smiled to herself, forgetting that she never reminded her friend-or herself included-to be given the working papers she needed. Somehow managing to press her thumb onto the screen of her phone to end the call, she placed the cellphone back into her pocket.

Just as she did so, she froze when she heard a ringing,however, it wasn't her phone this time. Her breath lodged in her throat as the ringing turned out to be buzzing that became clearer and then disappeared then reappeared.

_No__…please…no, anything, anything, but-that!_ Mentally panicking, she shut her eyes tightly, and the hand that held her cup clenched tighter. Daring to open one eye, she peered down to her leg and the breath she didn't realize she held onto, released in a small gasp.

Of course. It was the thing she feared most of all other than spiders. It just had to be a bee! A whimper escaped her lips and she felt herself trembling as she stood. She didn't challenge herself to take a step and stood still so it could buzz its way away.

However it didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

Adults, children, teens and even toddlers who held their parents hand, walked passed her, not even stopping to see if she was all-right. She was beyond terrified, not only because she had a great fear of bees, but she was also very allergic to them.

Ever since she was a young child and was stung for the first time, she found out she was allergic to the honey-seeking yellow, small flying creatures. Another whimper passed her lips and it seemed to attract the attention of a man, who glared her way.

"You've been standin' there like a deer in headlights, something the problem or what?" He said rudely to her, enough for her to glare at him, forgetting her current situation.

Oh no! Another gasp escaped and her eyes widened. It was going up her leg and the worse thing yet, she was wearing a skirt, and she did not want to know what would happen if it were to go- all thoughts stopped there and she shivered as she grimaced.

Her cup of tea slipped out of her hand and splattered all over the floor, causing the man with the silver-hair cross his arms. "Listen here I-"

"B-Bee…" She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat and her eyes fixed on him. She notice him do a double take and a confused look appeared on his face. "What the f-"

"A…b-bee…is on my l-leg…" She mumbled, her blue eyes glancing down to see the bee slowly going up her leg and she cried softly yet again. A sigh reached her ears and the man swiftly swatted it away.

"It is just a damn bee what the hell was-" He was cut off when he didn't expect her to do since he swatted the bee off her leg, although because of the little demonic strength he used, the bee probably was hit ruffly, not causing it any damage, but well enough to fly away from the two.

His golden eyes turned to slits when the girl he was talking to had fainted on him. People around were looking and whispering if he had done something to the "poor, confused girl" or as they said. _Damn people to know their own damn business._

"Shit…" he muttered, running his calloused hand through his head of silver hair, looking at the unconscious girl.

* * *

Kihachi let out a small giggle and covered her mouth and shook her head in disbelief. "That is what happened? Seriously?" She couldn't accept the fact that the day her parents had met, was the day that her mother fainted on him just after the bee problem.

Her father nodded a few times before clasping his hands together and closed his eyes, thinking back to that day. "I never would have though that you two…would ever meet like that."

"The world is a strange thing, Kihachi."

Kihachi stifled her laughter and smiled softly,"What happened next?"

Her father leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and chuckled,"An old man walked out of the train station and saw me with her. He threw a stick at my head and yelled while asking what happened to her."

"Great grandfather always did jump to conclusions," Kihachi told herself but her father nodded to her words, agreeing with what she said.

"Your mother wasn't stung, that's what I was told when the old fart had called the ambulance and she was taken to the hospital." He retorted, eyes still closed as if that day was only yesterday.

* * *

She saw light and smiled at the sight, _I'm not dead_. The thought alone made her feel happier than ever before and she reached out to the light that made her feel at peace.

"Oi….Are you always this curious or something?" A gruff voice reeled her into reality and she realized that she was tugging on the man's hair.

Blush crept on her cheeks and she apologized, embarrassed at her prior actions and bowed her head down. It was very uncomfortable situation, the whole day has been, well half of the day was.

"No…Sorry about that," She muttered. "W-Why don't we start over? My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, sorry for fainting on you earlier," Her voice seemed to reach him and he turned around, and stared at her in the eyes, opening his mouth to reply.

"Inuyasha Taisho. Keh! It wasn't a big deal anyway."

* * *

Shehad always hated when the spring came, but now she had another reason to love it, for the better that is. "What are you two doing up so late?"

Two heads turned to see a woman in her mid thirties, using her hand to cover her mouth, as she let out a long, exhausted yawn.

"Mama, we were just talking about how you and papa met," Kihachi smiled happily as her mother walked into her father's outstretched arms and was embraced by him. Kagome smiled back at her daughter, her head resting on her husband's shoulder.

"Oh? Well, that was a day to remember," Kagome said, laughing a little at the memory that popped in her head.

"Keh, yeah it was," Inuyasha mumbled, opening his eyes to stare at his wife.

Kagome had always hated when the spring came, all the bugs that flew out in the open would appear, but now she had another reason to love it.

* * *

**Author's Note**

…zzzz Mehmm, oh good _passed_ midnight I must say. It's nearly two in the morning and I am half asleep at the moment. I had this little one-shot on my mind ever since well, friday. Yes if you are wondering, I am afraid and allergic to bees…everyone is afraid of something, right? **Kihachi** means yellow bee, that's why I chose it to be the title of this story. I hope you liked it though, thank you for reading as well. Until then!


End file.
